The specific aim of this R-24 application is to develop the resources and infrastructure to conduct multidisciplinary research that translates existing theories and knowledge about health promotion and disease prevention into culturally appropriate interventions among African American, Hispanic and rural disadvantaged Appalachian populations. The long-term objectives of the project are to create a partnership infrastructure, the Center for Translational Research for Appalachian Populations (ACTRID) to 1) develop a cohesive research program that addresses precursors and mediators of health disparities in targeted population groups; 2) partner with Hispanic, African American and disadvantaged rural population groups to address health disparities; 3) disseminate culturally sensitive health information to target population groups; and 4) train and mentor ETSU researchers in community-driven health disparities research. Appalachians of all race and ethnicity experience higher morbidity and mortality than most areas of the nation, and little is known about the dual health disparity effects of being of minority status and living in a disadvantaged geographic area. ACTRID will develop research to close that gap in knowledge. The project will be implemented through partnerships among ETSU; Oak Ridge Associated Universities, who will provide access to mentors and advisors from HBCUs/MEIs and other ORAU institutions for ETSU researchers; and community linkage organizations, which will offer a community perspective to guide the research program in a direction that will be meaningful to the community. A cohesive program of translational research that aims to discover and intervene to improve the health status of minorities and rural disadvantaged population groups in Appalachia will be built using a conceptual model of precursors, mediators and outcomes. Incorporation of members of community linkage groups into the structure of the ACTRID will aid in dissemination of research results to community members and providers who can use them to improve health; and further enhance entree into African American, Hispanic and rural communities. A training and mentoring program that will build skills in health disparities research and link ETSU faculty members with research experts around the region and the nation through ORAU will move ACTRID researchers forward in a program of studies relevant to the targeted population groups. [unreadable] [unreadable]